Greyne of the Darkmoon
Early Life Greyne grew up in a small village in Northwestern Larkenvale on the Northeast shore of Lake (Dont remember the name). Growing up Greyne was taught to hunt and gather for the well-being of his family however his heart was always in his studies as a fighter, He loved nothing more than to pick up a practice sword and duel the men of the village. By the age of 12 he was already good enough to best the majority of the reserve fighters in the village, mostly old men who hadn't seen a real fight in longer than Greyne had been alive, but it made Greyne happy none the less and led to boasts that if the village were ever attacked he would protect everyone single handedly. On the eve of his 13th birthday Greyne was sent into the mountains to the west of Dol Barar to hunt the rams that lived there, as was the tradition for the village as a rite of passage into manhood. Though the hunt was never really dangerous the aim was to teach the young men to fend for themselves in the wild so a week was given and the boys were told to return with as many pairs of horns as they could carry and a pack full of pelts for the coming winter. Greyne was determined to set a new record in the village, so much so that he didnt see the smoke rising from his hometown til his final day on the mountain. On his return Greyne saw his entire village up in flames with a troupe of unknown men running around gathering supplies from anything that hadn't already burned to the ground all with a white hand emblazoned on the back of their thick black cloaks. He ran as fast as he could towards his home drawing his sword as he went cutting through the two men that attempted to bar his way, but before he could reach his house he was hit hard on the back of the head and immediately knocked unconscious. When he awoke he was on a caravan heading south to Larkenvale surrounded by men he didn't know, and he was told that he would be traveling with them for a while, there was no use trying to run home for he had no home to return to. Thus Greyne's time with the Hand of Men began. Tournament of Champions, Valrose, June 1013 Greyne participated in the Tournament of Valrose to gain notoriety for the Hand of Men on the request of the leader who had been like a father to him since his village was lost. Receiving only light blows throughout the tournament the worst of which coming from Shamus Stormcrow who landed a spear hit on the right side of Greyne's face, Greyne ended up winning out and becoming the new champion of Valrose. After the tournament Greyne wasn't given much time to rest as his new-found fame led to interesting opportunities for the Hand of Men that must be acted upon quickly. The Siege on Brill, October 18th 1013 Leading a small group of fighters from the Hand of Men under the command of Gi-Hallivalah, Greyne Was sent to Brill to capture one of the Bishops of Oden. After A long journey the company of the Hand of Men took refuge at the only inn in Brill, Greyne overpayed hoping to buy a little favor for the Hand of Men in these parts before he carried out what would surely be a gruesome mission. With little difficulties Greyne and his men successfully captured the bishop sparking the beginnings of civil unrest. The Burning of Dimlight, August 28th 1015 Part 1: Greyne Learns a terrible truth about The Hand of Men. Part 2: Greye struggles to escape Dimlight as his world turns upside down.Category:Biographies Category:Journeyman Category:Loremaster Category:Darkmoon Saint Category:Recruit